


kiss and tell

by cuteashale



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Scars, Teasing, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/cuteashale
Summary: After, Geralt lies on his stomach, one of the inn’s lumpy pillows beneath his cheek. Jaskier is beside him, lute in his lap, strumming something plucky and soft. “Jaskier.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	kiss and tell

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day here's some silly smoochin'

After, Geralt lies on his stomach, one of the inn’s lumpy pillows beneath his cheek. Jaskier is beside him, lute in his lap, strumming something plucky and soft. “Jaskier.”

“Hm? Oh, are you going to sleep?” There’s a quiet clatter and the sound of shuffling. The bed dips and creaks. Geralt grunts. “Shush.” Lips touch the back of his head and Jaskier’s hand slides across the small of his back.

“Hmm.” Geralt relaxes as Jaskier’s fingertips trail up his spine. Before they went to bed, Jaskier scrubbed blood off his back and washed his hair. He smells like the pear soap the innkeeper’s daughter offered them as they went upstairs for a bath.

A warm kiss pressed to his shoulder blade pulls Geralt from a light doze. The heat of Jaskier’s body is pressed alongside his as the bard’s callused fingertips touch chords into his ribs. His lips wander, brushing the skin on Geralt’s shoulder that’s still raised from that fleder bite he received last week. 

“Hmm...”

Jaskier doesn’t say a word, just runs his tongue along a scar Geralt got over a decade ago. The skin is silvery and it doesn’t pain him – he would have forgotten it completely if it weren’t for Jaskier’s damn kisses.

“What are you doing,” Geralt asks flatly, voice muffled into the pillow. He turns his head and squints at Jaskier, too tired for nonsense. Jaskier’s mouth is open, those soft lips of his parted and his tongue visible between them. He flashes a smile and tilts his head to the side.

“Clearly I’m kissing you. Ah,” he says, and leans in. Geralt goes cross eyed trying to see what he’s doing. Jaskier’s lips land above his eyebrow where hail struck him two months ago.

Geralt blinks at him. Jaskier, infuriatingly, only smiles. “Why?”

Jaskier’s fingers trace the shell of Geralt’s ear as he tucks hair behind it. “Because I want to? I like your body. It deserves a kiss or ten.” His fingers dance down his back, skimming past gashes and gouges dozens of years old. “Or twenty. Ooh, what’s this one?”

Geralt grunts as his backside is given a sharp pinch. Jaskier’s delighted laugh rings in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments feed your hungry writers!! thank you for reading!


End file.
